


Умри, но сделай

by Amne_sia



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Non-Chronological, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 14:33:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9824735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amne_sia/pseuds/Amne_sia
Summary: - Кларисса, Кларисса посмотри на меня, - девушка поднимает голову, демонстрируя зелёные, полные слёз глаза, - Он жив. Я это знаю, ты это знаешь, все это знают. Я найду его, слышишь?- Будь осторожен, Алек, - Клэри утыкается маленьким аккуратным носиком в сильную грудь, - я не могу потерять вас обоих.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Шпионское AU! Почему бы и да?

Огромный банкетный зал с богатой отделкой в золотых тонах был заполнен отборной элитой. Дамы в вечерних платьях, на чьих ушах и шеях красовались бриллианты, на которые можно было бы целый год кормить какую-нибудь африканскую провинцию, ворковали друг с другом, держа осанку так, будто они, как минимум, лечат людей от рака. Статные мужчины в чёрных смокингах щеголяли друг перед другом, как павлины, пытаясь переплюнуть своих собеседников в наличии финансов, красивых спутниц и значимости в этом коррумпированном мире.

Мимо сновали официанты в чёрных рубашках и белых фартуках на поясе, разнося хрустальные фужеры с шампанским и лёгкие закуски. По всему залу разливалась классическая музыка в исполнении музыкантов Лондонского симфонического оркестра, позволяя гостям окунуться в мир светских танцев.

Хозяйка этого вечера парила между небольшими группами людей, ослепляя божественной улыбкой. Белоснежные волосы с шикарной укладкой спадали на оголённые плечи , делая акцент на упругой груди, а дорогое красное платье обтягивало стройную талию, подчёркивая все достоинства фигуры. Холодный взгляд зелёных глаз надменно скользил по гостям, словно подтверждая факт того, что она здесь главная.   
После смерти отца она получила в наследство не только огромное состояние , но и управление весьма криминальным бизнесом. Обладая отменной жестокостью и злобой, она оправдала все ожидания покойного отца и его подчинённых . Ею восхищались и боялись, боготворили и во всём угождали. Просто один щелчок пальцами - и вас никогда не существовало.

Среди почётных гостей ходил молодой парень, стараясь слиться с толпой и не привлекать к себе внимания . Отвратительная бабочка туго стискивала в своих объятиях шею, побуждая руки к тому, чтобы сорвать её и кинуть в бокал какой-нибудь вычурной тётке.   
Золотые глаза бегали по помещению, анализируя ситуацию: количество людей в зале, окна и двери, ходы отступления в случае непредвиденных ситуаций. Всему этому его учили с самого детства, ежедневно вбивая в голову, пока все навыки не станут банальным рефлексом.   
Подмигнув парочке дам, парень направился вверх по лестнице, попадая в лабиринт длинных коридоров, всё дальше удаляясь от пафосной шумихи.

\- Клэри, детка, ты со мной? - Прошептал парень в никуда.

\- Джейс, - послышался звонкий голосок в правом ухе молодого человека, - я всё видела.

\- Что ты имеешь в виду?

\- Я видела, как тебе эти дамочки улыбались, готова поспорить, что ты им подмигнул.

\- Не моя вина, что я такой совершенный, - по голосу прекрасно было слышно, что Джейс улыбается, и Клэри улыбнулась в ответ. - Это не дом, а просто дворец какой-то, его за весь день не обойти, веди меня, моя звезда.

\- Иди до конца коридора, потом налево, - Клэри умело смотрела в оба монитора. На одном была схема дома, на которой красной точкой обозначалось местонахождение Джейса, на втором Клэри видела всё его глазами. Джейс часто говорил, что ему нравится эта работа в первую очередь из-за игрушек и шпионских примочек.

\- Ты это видишь? - Ухмыльнулся Джейс, рассматривая интерьер. - Наша квартира даже рядом не стоит.

\- Вторая дверь направо, - продолжила Клэри, резко меняя тему разговора. - У нас шикарная квартира, и она станет ещё лучше, когда ты вернёшься, и мы закончим обустраивать детскую.

От этих слов Джейс расплылся в счастливой улыбке. Они не были с Клэри в браке - не позволяла работа. Ведь его, Джейса, по документам даже не существовало в природе. Но через пару месяцев он станет счастливым отцом, и все проблемы просто меркли на этом фоне.

Джейс тихо открыл дверь, не забывая внимательно следить за обстановкой. Оглядевшись, он осторожно подошёл к огромному дубовому столу, разглядывая разложенные на нём документы, фотографируя всё подряд. Вытащив из кармана маленькую флэшку и вставив её в разъём ноутбука , Джейс начал копировать нужную ему информацию.   
На столе, среди бумаг, парень заметил рамку с фотографией. На него высокомерным взглядом смотрела та самая хозяйка сегодняшнего банкета , что проходил этажом ниже. Обычно у людей на рабочем столе стоит фотография любимых людей или предмет мечтаний , как мотивация, да даже фотография домашнего питомца. Эта женщина, видимо, любила только себя.

Скопировав всё, что ему было велено начальством, Джейс положил флэшку во внутренний карман и направился к выходу. Открыв дверь, его встретил коренастый мужчина, выше как минимум на голову, но, быстро сориентировавшись, Джейс вырубил его в два приёма. Выпрыгнув в коридор, Джейс обнаружил толпу, идущую по быстро Состояние его душу.

\- Джейс, в окно! - Скомандовала Клэри.

Закрыв дверь и подперев ручку стулом, Джейс в надежде, что этот резной стул подарит ему пару лишних секунд, ринулся к окну, внимательно слушая Клэри.

\- Внизу находится сад, откуда можно выйти, только пройдя через дом, - хоть в голосе девушки и слышалось напряжение, но это была обычная рабочая ситуация, одна из множества прошедших и предстоящих, - поэтому тебе лучше уходить через котельную, попадёшь в неё через маленькое окошко недалеко от тебя.

Спустившись, Джейс нашёл то самое окно и, разбив его, резво нырнул внутрь. Ведомый любимым голосом, блондин пробирался на свободу через лабиринты громадного дома-дворца.   
Охранники, телохранители, да и простые рабочие попадались на каждом шагу.   
Отточенные навыки рукопашного боя ловко применялись в драке. Огнестрельным оружием Джейс решил пока не пользоваться, чтобы не выдавать своё местонахождение, поэтому в ход шло всё, что попадалось под руку. Он даже мощно огрел кого-то кем-то.

Пиджак был безнадёжно испорчен, ровно как и причёска, которая всегда была идеально уложена. Но Джейс, подстёгиваемый мощным выбросом адреналина, не обращал на это внимания.   
Его безумно веселила окружающая обстановка, ведь до выхода оставалось совсем чуть-чуть. Он находился в очередном коридоре; до входной двери, обещающей освобождение и отдых, оставалось несколько метров, как на затылке почувствовался холод дула пистолета, корябающего кожу.   
Сердце подскочило, сбивая дыхание, а мозг начал моментально анализировать ситуацию, ища пути отступления.

\- Спокойно, милый, - женский голос отдавал холодом, пуская по телу предательские мурашки, - иди к зеркалу.

Джейс повиновался, подходя к вычурной детали интерьера, обрамлённой резной рамкой. Позади него показалось личико ухмыляющейся хозяйки квартиры.

\- Камилла, - с презрением и отвращением выплюнул Джейс, чувствуя между рёбер острие ножа. Как будто пистолета этой бабе мало.

\- Надеюсь, все меня видят? - Камилла смотрела прямо на своё отражение, демонстрируя ряд ровных белоснежных зубов. - Надеюсь, все меня слышат? Мы ведь можем жить дружно. Вы не лезете в мои дела, я, в свою очередь, не трогаю вас. Это ведь легко. Простое обозначение границ. Надеюсь, мы договорились, иначе каждого, кто нарушит эти границы, будет ждать участь этого очаровательного блондинчика.

Тупая боль прострелила затылок, погружая Джейса в густую темноту, заставляя тело бесчувственно рухнуть на пол.

\- Джейс, - прошептала Клэри в пустой тёмный экран, держась за живот, - ДЖЕЕЕЙС!

 

***   
Огромный зал, напичканный компьютерами и прочей навороченной техникой, из-за множества разговоров жужжал, словно рой пчёл. Автоматические двери распахнулись в разные стороны, впуская в помещение женщину в строгом классическом костюме, следом за которой шёл молодой человек. Длинные ноги, обтянутые в черные джинсы чётко вышагивали, стуча гриндерсами по полу, привлекая внимание тех, кто не был занят чем-то важным.

\- Моргенштерн! Льюис! - Командным голосом сказала женщина, - за мной в конференц-зал!

\- Алек! - Крикнула Клэри, подбегая к юноше.

\- Клэри, ты как? - Поинтересовался Алек, целуя девушку в макушку.

\- Я в порядке ... наверное.

\- Кларисса, захвати копии отчётов, - прокричала женщина, скрываясь за дверьми конференц-зала.

\- Да, мисс Грей, - вздохнув, сказала Клэри, не обращая внимания на то, что начальница её уже не слышит.

Троица зашла в зал, рассаживаясь за столом. Клэри протянула копию отчёта Алеку и Саймону, оставив одну копию себе.

\- Клэри, я знаю, тебя переполняют эмоции, особенно в твоём положении, - сказала Тесса Грей, отрываясь от бумаг и одаривая Клэри сочувствующим и понимающим взглядом, - но при написании отчёта было бы лучше отказаться от термина «бешеная сука».

Алек бросил короткий взгляд в сторону Клэри, тихонько смеясь. Сейчас, конечно, не до смеха, но его всегда забавляло то, как в такой хрупкой и миниатюрной девушке может быть столько сарказма и ярости, особенно, когда дело касается защиты близких ей людей.

\- Извините, Тесса. Я всё перепечатаю, - Клэри сползла по спинке стула, нервно теребя прядь рыжих волос.

\- Алек, - брюнет оторвался от отчёта, поднимая взгляд на начальницу, - за это дело берёшься ты, Клэри будет твоим связным, так как она работала с Джейсом. Саймон, - женщина привстала, указывая пальцем на Льюиса, - ты на подстраховке у Клэри. Алек, твой самолёт через три часа, зайдёшь ко мне в кабинет за инструкциями. Собрание окончено.

Схватив кипу бумаг и документов, Тесса Грей отправилась к себе в кабинет, оставляя троицу наедине. Алек решил последовать примеру начальницы и, сорвавшись своего места, отправился собираться.

\- Алек! - Клэри бросилась к парню, утыкаясь в него внушительным пузом, до этого она казалась более менее спокойной, но сейчас её голос дрожал, обрываясь на каждом слове. - Я ... наш сын ... Алек, он не может расти без отца ...

\- Кларисса, Кларисса посмотри на меня, - девушка подняла голову, демонстрируя зелёные, полные слёз глаза, - он жив. Я это знаю, ты это знаешь, все это знают. Я найду его, Слышишь?

\- Будь осторожен, Алек, - Клэри уткнулась маленьким аккуратным носиком в сильную грудь, - я не могу потерять вас обоих.

\- Я верну его. Мы вернёмся, - Алек обнял Клэри с братской нежностью, пытаясь успокоить, - я обещаю.

 

_**15 лет назад** _

\- Алек! - Тихий детский шёпот разносился по комнате, стараясь не разбудить уже давно спящих сироток, таких же, как он, - Алек! Ты спишь?

\- Нет ещё, - мальчик повернулся к собеседнику лицом, роняя угольно-чёрные волосы на подушку и внимательно слушая.

\- Миссис Фитц сказала, что нас завтра заберут, - в голосе ребёнка слышалась лёгкая дрожь, но это не страх, нет, это предвкушение неизвестного, чего-то нового, - наверное, тот мужик, который приходил пару дней назад. Он так странно на нас смотрел.

\- Точно, - мальчишка сел на диван, устремляя взгляд голубых глаз в окно, из которого плескался свет уличного фонаря, - тебе страшно?

\- Нет.

Брюнет тихонько, еле ступая голыми ножками по полу, перебрался под одеяло к соседу по койке.

\- Мне тоже, - они лежали друг напротив друга, такие разные. Кудрявые блондинистые волосы резко контрастировали с чёрными взлохмаченными, золотые глаза напротив небесно-голубых, но они вместе, во всём и всегда. - Но чтобы не случилось, мы должны пообещать, что никогда и ни за что не оставим друг друга в беде. Мы будем стоять друг за друга, защищать и поддерживать. Мы - одно целое. Обещаешь?

\- Обещаю.

\- Обещаю.

Гонимые сном мальчишки так и уснули, держась за руки, нос к носу, ощущая тёплое дыхание лучшего друга на своих розовых нежных губах .   
Завтра они покинут стены сиротского приюта, вступая во взрослую жизнь. Им всего лишь по восемь лет, но ведь возраст - это просто цифра.


	2. Chapter 2

Этим утром Магнуса разбудили лучи солнца, падающие прямо на лицо, отчего тот смешно сощурил глаза. В памяти моментально всплыли отрывки прошедшей ночи. Как он впивался в Его губы, глотая тихие стоны, ласкал Его блестящее от пота тело, оглаживая плечи и грудь, как они смотрели друг на друга расфокусированными от возбуждения глазами. Он вспомнил Его лихорадочный румянец, каким он был открытым, беззащитным, он был его весь, полностью, без остатка ... навсегда.

Чувствуя, что рядом с ним никого нет, Магнус понял, что Он уже ушёл. И судя по тому, что постель была холодной, ушёл давно. Магнус не хотел открывать глаза, он прекрасно понимал, что прав.   
Но сделав над собой усилие, он повернулся на другой бок, обнаружив на подушке небольшой листочек, сложенный пополам. Сев на диван, Магнус сложил ноги «по-турецки» и развернул записку, вчитываясь в витиеватые буквы.

 

**«Магнус!**   
**Когда ты проснёшься, меня уже не будет рядом. Встреча с тобой - это лучшее, что со мной когда-либо случалось. И я хочу извиниться за то, что воспользовался ситуацией, но прошу, поверь, я никогда не пожалею об этой ночи, надеюсь и ты тоже.**   
**Я - шпион, у меня такая работа. Ложью я зарабатываю на жизнь. Любовь, сопереживание, все эти вещи из нас вытравливают, но я позволил себе влюбиться в тебя, обрекая себя на страдания и ставя твою жизнь под угрозу .**   
**У нас слишком разные жизни ...**   
**С таким как я будущее не построить. Жить вместе, завести собаку - всё это фантазии. А вот вернуть тебе спокойную жизнь ещё не поздно .**   
**Навсегда твой А. »**   
  


 

_**Тридцатью часами ранее.** _

Стук в дверь эхом разлетелся по кабинету, вынуждая Тессу оторваться от документов и обратить внимание на вошедшего . Алек уверенной походкой подошёл к столу босса, скрестив руки за спиной, и, дождавшись приглашения присесть, расположился на стуле, глядя на начальницу глаза в глаза. Своего рода игра в гляделки - кто первый сдастся. Они с Джейсом любили эту игру ещё в приюте , словно два кота, которые не поделили территорию или самку. Эта игра всегда имела смысл, открывая человека, показывая его сущность, всё можно прочитать в глазах, даже если видишь человека впервые.   
Тесса всегда держалась холодно, строго, можно даже сказать отстранённо, но Алек всегда видел в её глазах безразмерную любовь к своим «детям», переживание за них, желание защитить. Но они оба понимали, что агенты такого уровня, как Алек или Джейс, имеют маленькую продолжительность жизни, и даже если посчастливится выйти на пенсию, о безопасной и спокойной жизни всё равно можно не мечтать . Поэтому и привязываться в открытую не имеет смысла.

\- Алек, - Тесса начала разговор первой, отводя взгляд в сторону, чтобы взять папку с документами, - это дело, над которым работал Джейс, теперь переходит тебе. Твой объект - Камилла Белкорт. Вся информация в этой папке, перелёт до Лондона займёт больше семи часов, так что у тебя будет время ознакомиться с деталями ...

\- Подожди, Тесса, - перебил женщину Алек, - я думал, что моя задача вытащить Джейса.

\- Это второстепенная задача. В первую очередь ты должен закончить то, что начал Джейс, нам нужны эти данные, - видя растерянный вперемешку со злостью взгляд Алека, Тесса глубоко вздохнула и откинулась на спинку стула. - Попробуй исключить из этого уравнения свои личные мотивы и взглянуть на ситуацию беспристрастно. В нашей работе важны ум и логика, а без этих качеств ты просто машина для убийств.

\- Так тебе нужен философ, обученный убивать?

\- Мне нужно другое - мне нужна уверенность, что ты закончишь это дело.

\- Не сомневайтесь, мисс Грей, - Алек, схватив папку с документами, направился к выходу.

\- Алек, - послышалось за его спиной. Парень остановился, но оборачиваться не стал, - настоятельно рекомендую правильно расставить приоритеты.

 

***   
Уже сидя в самолёте, Алек открыл папку с документами. Место рядом с ним было свободно, поэтому переживать, что кто-то увидит, смысла не было. На первых страницах были общие сведения о Камилле Белкорт : дата и место рождения, сведения о семье, учёба, личная жизнь, с кем спала, с кем появлялась на публике, да тут даже были записаны приблизительные параметры её тела .   
Дальше шли сведения о том, чем занимался её отец, до него его отец, а сейчас всё перешло в руки молодой безжалостной красавицы . Контрабанда оружия в странах третьего мира в обмен на алмазы . Алмазы меняются на оружие, так по и замкнутому кругу. Круговорот дерьма в природе. Схема отлажена, работает столетиями. А реальных доказательств нет.   
Джейс пытался выкрасть сведения о поставках, контактах и прочие мелочи, которые подведут блондинку на эшафот, но потерпел неудачу. Как они могли узнать, если об этой миссии знали только несколько человек в конторе ?

В отчёте Клэри указала, что датчик слежения был уничтожен, поэтому так просто Джейса не найти. С чего начать? Размышления привели Алека к тому, что сначала нужно наведаться в квартиру, где Джейс делал привал.   
К документам также прилагалась схема дома Белкорт, но она же не дура держать данные на том же самом месте .   
В любом случае, Тесса сказала, что нужно расставить приоритеты и Алек их расставил. Сначала он вытащит Джейса, а потом они вместе закончат начатое.

Ещё до отлёта Клэри переслала всю необходимую информацию в телефон , поэтому бумажную копию Алек уничтожил сразу по прилёту в аэропорт Хитроу.   
Повесив лёгкую сумку на плечо и потихоньку пробираясь к выходу , даже сквозь толпу Алек ощутил слежку за своей персоной .

\- Клэри? - Шепнул Алек, стараясь не привлекать внимания.

\- Да, Алек, я здесь.

\- Скажи, какого чёрта за мной слежка? - Алек немного сбавил скорость, анализируя ситуацию.

\- Так, ну, это точно не наши, поэтому либо дери когти, либо избавляйся.

\- Ох, пора в отпуск, - с этими словами Алек резко дёрнулся вправо, ныряя в служебное помещение.

Алек знал, что за ним пойдёт один, может два человека, которые были к нему ближе всего. Впереди был коридор с одним невысоким шкафом серого цвета, удачно сливавшийся со стенами. Алек спрятался за ним, что было не просто, учитывая его рост. Шаги, всё ближе и ближе. Четыре ноги. Один удар достался высокому шатену, приходясь на кадык, заставляя сложиться пополам, задыхаясь. Удар ногой в солнечное сплетение для блондина со стрёмными усами. Алек, схватив того за голову, перекинул его через себя, слушая хруст шейных позвонков. Схватив шатена за волосы, он столкнул его со стеной, оставляя без сознания и один на один с сотрясением мозга.

\- Клэри! Схему АэропортУправление! - Алек, поправив куртку, схватил сумку, убегая дальше по коридору.

\- Уже готово, - голос Клэри был напряжён, эмоции прорывались наружу, и Алек это слышал, но собравшись с мыслями, она вела друга, пытаясь вытащить его из этих лабиринтов, - давай направо до конца, потом в последнюю дверь.

Алек, ведомый звонким голосом, оказался в маленькой подсобке, в потолке которой оказалась решётка, закрывающая проход в вентиляционные трубы. Что такое маленькая решётка для агента с такой подготовкой как его?

\- Чёрт, это были новые джинсы, - ползая внутри труб, прошипел Алек, - а теперь я вытираю ими пыль, отличный денёк.

\- Не жалуйся, Алек, - усмехнулась Клэри, - мне Саймон рассказывал, как ты однажды пробирался через канализацию и что ты был по уши ...

\- Замолчи, Кларисса! - Перебил Алек, - я убью Саймона. И вообще, нам, на мой скромный взгляд, не доплачивают. Куда?

\- Налево, - глядя в монитор, подсказала Клэри оказавшемуся на развилке Алеку.

\- Знаешь, немного не привычно слышать у себя в ухе женский голос, я уже так привык к нашему очкарику.

\- Одно интересно, как они узнали, что ты прилетаешь в лондон?

\- Кто-Нас то сдаёт, Клэри, я найду эту крысу. Скажи Саймону, пусть просмотрит документацию за последние полгода, может что-нибудь найдёт. Если не найдёт, то пусть ищет ещё за предыдущие полгода.

\- Всю?

\- Всю. И Тессе пока ни слова.

\- Ты в курсе, что наши разговоры записываются?

\- Ох, Клэри, это не самое страшное, что звучало в этих наушниках. Вся контора в курсе, какие вы с Джейсом извращенцы.

\- Блин, а я думаю, почему на меня люди так странно смотрят, - смех Клэри был заразителен, поэтому Алек волей неволей всегда улыбался в ответ.

Выбравшись наружу, Алек оказался в очередном коридоре. Дверь вела из служебного помещения к залу регистрации, недалеко от выхода. Осмотревшись, Алек заметил пару подозрительных парней, которые сквозь толпу продвигались к нему. Бросившись к выходу на улицу, Алек запрыгнул в чужую машину, в которой увидел ключи, и рванул с места, замечая, что за ним выехало пара машин, преследуя.   
Машина оказалась Aston Martin 2012 года, как предположил, Алек красного цвета, отполированная, начищенная, явно любимица владельца.

\- Какого чёрта происходит ?! - На пассажирском сидении оказался парень, и сказать, что он был удивлён, в ярости и растерянности, значит, ничего не сказать. - Кто такой ?! - Парень бросился на Алека, пытаясь вырвать из его рук руль, но был откинут обратно на сидение.

\- Водишь хорошо? - Спросил Алек, присев пониже, чтобы пролетающие мимо пули его не задели.

\- Твою мать!

Алек гнал на огромной скорости, уходя от встречных машин, абсолютно наплевав на правила дорожного движения.

\- Садись за руль! - Крикнул он парню, явно находящемуся в шоке. - Быстро за руль, иначе нас изрешетят!

Резво поменявшись с парнем местами, Алек начал отстреливаться от преследователей. Машина была без верха, с одной стороны, это было плюсом, давая свободу действий, но с другой - никакой защиты от пуль не было.

\- Пригнись ниже и гони к какому-нибудь заброшенному зданию! - Скомандовал Алек, и парень, уже наплевав на всё происходящее вокруг, тупо повиновался.

Прострелив колёса одной машины, Алек создал на дороге пробку, выигрывая пару минут, но вскоре оставшиеся две машины догнали их. Самым быстрым способом избавиться от ещё одной машины, было лишь одно. Алек, сменив обойму, начал стрелять по лобовому стеклу машины, попадая в водителя. Не справившись с управлением, машина въехала в отбойники, переворачиваясь в воздухе и приземляясь на крышу.

Ближайшей заброшкой оказалась фабрика Millenium Mills. Осталась только одна машина, и Алек решил опять стрелять по колёсам, переворачивая машину на бок.

\- Тормози поперёк дороги! - Крикнул Алек, и парень, выворачивая руль влево поднял огромный клубок пыли.

Алек, выпрыгнув из машины, выволок парня за собой и спрятался вместе с ним за машиной . Отдышавшись, Алек в очередной раз поменял обойму, разглядывая своего невольного заложника.   
Парень тяжело дышал, сильно зажмурив глаза, пытаясь прийти в себя.

\- Давай ты успокоишься, и мы ...

\- Успокоиться ?! - Перебил Алека парень, срываясь на крик. - Ты мне предлагаешь успокоиться ?! Мимо меня пролетело с сотни пуль, а ты мне предлагаешь успокоиться ?!

\- Да брось, было же весело, - улыбнулся Алек, поправляя чёлку, которая вечно лезет в глаза. Парень, которого он спёр вместе с машиной, был чертовски красив, несмотря на его состояние. Восточная внешность, черные волосы с цветными прядями на чёлке ...

\- Конечно! Я всю жизнь мечтал, чтобы по мне стреляли! - Из-за огромного выброса адреналина в кровь парня трясло, как замёрзшего на улице щенка, он просто собирался поехать домой, принять ванну и сесть за работу, но этому Аполлону вперемешку с Гераклом, как считал парень, приспичило сесть именно в его машину.

\- Как тебя зовут? - Быстро меняя обойму, спросил Алек.

\- Магнус. Магнус Бейн.

\- Молодец, Магнус, ты спас мне жизнь, - Алек смотрел в золотисто-зелёные глаза, в надежде успокоить, отвлечь.

\- У тебя кровь, тебе надо в больницу, - Магнус протянул руку, чтобы дотронуться до красного пятнышка на белой рубашке, но был остановлен тёплыми, чуть грубыми руками.

\- Не страшно, это просто царапина, и мне категорически нельзя появляться в больнице, - Алек понимал, что это ни черта не царапина, пуля плотно засела в его теле, но не скажешь же этого человеку, который находится на грани истерики. - А ты классно водишь, мастерски я бы сказал ...

\- АЛЕКСАНДР! - От услышанного голоса Алека передёрнуло, такой знакомый, но такой холодный, с еле слышными нотками презрения. - Выходи, мой брат!

Алек выдохнул, прикрывая глаза, но Магнус, уже более менее пришедший в себя, успел заметить, сколько в этих прекрасных глазах боли и разочарования. Алек мотал головой в разные стороны, легонько улыбаясь, словно пытался выгнать мысли из головы, отказываясь верить в то, что сейчас происходит.

\- Это ведь ты сдал Джейса ?! - Выкрикнул Алек, не выходя из-за машины. - Ты сдал его Камилле!

\- В этой войне, Алек, очень сложно выбрать чью-то сторону! Я просто выбрал сторону победителя!

\- А как же Тесса? Ходж? Они для тебя ничего не значат? - Алек жестом велел Магнусу тихонько двигаться в другую сторону, пока он отвлекает разговорами.

Магнус обошёл машину, спрятавшись за багажником так, что его не было видно. Следом за ним появился Алек. Он двигался настолько бесшумно, что Магнусу казалось, что он, по сравнению с этим очаровательным брюнетом, просто неуклюжий слон.

\- Они все поганые лицемеры! - В зелёных, цвета скошенной травы, глазах блеснула ярость и ненависть. - Мы для них - пушечное мясо, Алек! Они привели нас в свой дом, отобрав детство и право на нормальную жизнь! - Парень подходил всё ближе и ближе, распинаясь о том, как несправедливо обошлась с ним жизнь. Он держал пистолет наготове, вытянув руки вперёд, дыша ровно, аккуратно, на чуть согнутых ногах, подступая к будущей жертве. Как его учили вместе с Джейсом, Алеком и остальными детьми, которых выбрали «защищать страну». - Деньги, разные страны, интересные люди, всё это в избытке, но что на самом деле за этим стоит? Мы убивали для них, приносили всё на блюдечке! Сколько раз тебя убивали? Сколько шрамов осталось на твоём теле? Сколько ты потерял, подтирая за ними задницу? Я просто избавлю тебя от предстоящих разочарований.

Резко шагнув за машину и собираясь уже нажать на курок, парень на мгновение растерялся, не обнаружив за ней никого. Шорох сзади заставил инстинктивно повернуться, встречаясь взглядом с голубыми холодными глазами. Он почувствовал резкое давление в области плеча, ближе к шее, понимая, что сознание покидает его, а тело перестаёт слушаться. На задворках сознания, падая в непроглядную темноту, он услышал грубый голос Алека: «Если хочешь убить - убивай, не надо трепаться».

Магнус начинал чувствовать себя персонажем голливудского кино. Погони, перестрелки, красавец-шпион, рядом с которым Джеймс Бонд просто персонаж стрёмного комикса. Всё это выходило за рамки его понимания, но несмотря на экстраординарность всей ситуации, он чувствовал, что всё это неслабо заводит и даже ... возбуждает?

\- Клэри, ты это слышала?

\- Алек, это Саймон, - отозвался мужской голос, - Клэри убежала докладывать Тесс.

\- Как она?

\- Она хотела убить Мэгги за то, что та попросила у неё ручку.

\- Эта женщина опасна, - рассмеялся Алек, - я попробую что-нибудь выпытать у него, сообщи Тессе мои координаты, я оставлю его там, пускай сами с ним разбираются.

\- Хорошо, и Алек? - Саймон прочистил горло, - что это за парень с тобой?

\- Это Магнус, - Алек улыбнулся парню, - я спёр его машину, пытаясь спасти свою задницу, а он шёл в комплекте. Магнус помаши ручкой.

Магнус, конечно, и сам имел привычку разговаривать сам с собой, но он никогда бы не подумал, что со стороны это выглядит весьма жутковато. Нервно улыбнувшись, он всё-таки помахал рукой, сам не зная куда.

\- Хорошенький, - даже через сотни километров Алек чувствовал, как Саймон лыбится во все зубы.

\- Захлопнись, Саймон, - фыркнул Алек, - и да, я на время пропаду, но не переживай. Сниму линзу и выключу микрофон. Вы с Клэри не должны это видеть.

Расправившись с оборудованием, Алек положил всё в карман пиджака и подошёл к Магнусу.

\- Извини за машину, - выдохнул Алек, - я оплачу ремонт, и мой тебе совет - приди домой, напейся и постарайся забыть то, что произошло, тебе всё равно никто не поверит.

\- Я не собирался болтать, я, если честно, до конца-то и не понимаю, что происходит.

\- Тем лучше, - улыбнулся Алек и, похлопав Магнуса по плечу, направился к парню, лежащему без сознания.

\- Что ты будешь делать дальше? - Забеспокоился Магнус, вспомнив о ранении Алека.

\- Работать, - Алек закинул бесчувственное тело себе на плечо и, вытащив сумку из машины Магнуса, направился в сторону заброшенного здания.

Магнус, нервно кусая губы, смотрел вслед уходящему парню, прекрасно понимая и отдавая себе отчёт в том, во что он вляпается, если останется с Алеком. А ему очень хотелось остаться. Он быстро сел в машину и резко рванул вперёд, преграждая Алеку дорогу.

\- Ты что творишь ?!

\- Я с тобой, - улыбнулся Магнус, напоминая маленького мальчика, которого тебе оставили под присмотр, и он теперь от тебя не отцепится, пока ты с ним не поиграешь.

\- С ума сошёл? Я тебе сказал, езжай домой и забудь всё, как страшный сон, - Алек собирался обойти машину, но Магнус в очередной раз перегородил проход.

\- А вдруг мне придётся опять тебе жизнь спасать?

\- Ты понимаешь, что если я освобожу руки, то надеру тебе задницу? - Алек начинал злиться, губы сомкнулись в тонкую линию, а в глазах красовалось самое настоящее бешенство.

\- Я просто отвезу тебя, куда скажешь, я не буду до конца жизни играть с тобой в шпионов.

Алек смотрел на Магнуса, ловя себя на мысли, что если бы не долг перед страной, то он бы прямо сейчас всё бросил и натянул его на заднем сидении этой очаровательной машины, не менее очаровательной, чем и сам владелец. Эта восточная внешность выбивала из Алека весь дух, тёмная бронзовая кожа будто блестела на солнце, а чёрные волосы, собранные в маленький хвост, слегка растрепались из-за последних произошедших событий. А глазёнки-то какие состряпал, хрен откажешь.

\- Жди здесь, - вздохнул Алек, забрасывая сумку на сиденье и поражаясь свей мягкотелости, - только, Магнус, что бы ты не услышал ... не входи.

Алек направился к входу в старое здание, улыбаясь сам себе от того, каким стало лицо Магнуса, когда он услышал эти слова. Он казался Алеку таким невинным по сравнению с собой. Чистый лист. Искренний, добрый, честный ... храбрый. Другой на его месте уже давно сбежал бы, пытаясь всё рассказать полиции и журналистам.   
Но в глубине души Алек надеялся, что Магнус передумает и всё-таки уедет. Меньше всего он хотел рисковать его жизнью.

\- Ох, Мелиорн, в твоих же интересах рассказать всё сразу, - прошептал Алек, открывая ногой старую ржавую дверь.

 

***   
Алек стоял напротив Мелиорна, которого усадил на стул, привязав руки к подлокотникам, а ноги к ножкам стула. Мелиорн был всё ещё без сознания, болтая опущенной вниз головой.   
Алек смотрел на него с некой грустью в глазах , думая о том, как до такого могло дойти. Он не был любителем пыток и издевательств, но иногда это было неотъемлемой частью работы. Но он никогда бы не подумал, что на этом стуле будет сидеть его коллега, брат по оружию, такой же, как он. Поэтому Алек всей душой желал, чтобы Мелиорн рассказал всё без применения грубой силы. Ведь он помнил его с детства, когда их всех привели в один зал. Семь мальчиков и три девочки. Всем не больше девяти лет. У Мелиорна уже тогда были длинные, для его возраста, чёрные волосы, которые он категорически отказывался обрезать, а особое очарование ему придавало родимое пятнышко на щеке , похожее на маленький листик клёна.

\- Мелиорн, - Алек похлопал его по щеке, но реакции не последовало, - Мелиорн, - удары становились сильнее, доходя до того, что Алек отвесил ему звонкую пощёчину, которая в итоге привела его в чувства, - где Джейс?

\- Иди к чёрту! - Выплюнул Мелиорн, ловя очередной удар в челюсть.

\- Где Джейс? - Голос Алека был спокоен, дыхание ровное, взгляд безразличный. Просто его так учили, по-другому нельзя.

\- У нас был один учитель, Алек, - рассмеялся Мелиорн, - всё, что ты знаешь, на мне не сработает.

\- Я бы не был так уверен. - Алек отошёл в сторону, чтобы взять моток проводов. - Знаешь, чем хороши заброшенные здания? Кроме того, что они пустые. Здесь можно найти много разного барахла, а пока ты дремал, я сделал небольшой обход. - Алек поставил стул и взобрался на него под пристальным взглядом Мелиорна.

\- Ты ничего этим не добьёшься, - Алек посмотрел сверху вниз, продолжая соединять найденные провода с проводами, которые торчали из потолка. Скорее всего, на этом месте когда-то была люстра.

\- Я нашёл много интересного, - улыбнулся Алек, - помнишь, Ходж нас учил: «Всё что у вас под рукой можно превратить в оружие», - Алек изобразил своего учителя, будто пробовался в театральный кружок, - мне посчастливилось найти «крокодилы» * с длиннющими проводами.

\- Ты этого не сделаешь, - Мелиорн напрягся, отчего на лбу и висках появилась испарина.

\- Где Джейс? - Алек не унимался, надеясь, что Мелиорн расколется без пыток.

\- Я не знаю, - Мелиорн запрокинул голову вверх, пытаясь стряхнуть волосы, прилипшие к вискам.

\- Где Джейс ?!

\- Я НЕ ЗНАЮ!

\- Ты знаешь, Мелиорн, - сказал Алек всё тем же равнодушным голосом, спрыгивая со стула. - А ещё ты знаешь, сколько вольт в выключателе света. Джейс - моя семья, и я найду его. Потому что ты мне скажешь, где его держат.

\- Я не скажу, - гордо подняв подбородок, СКАЗАЛ Мелиорн.

\- Вот видишь, ты знаешь, просто не хочешь говорить, - Алек подошёл к окну, беря с подоконника два длинных гвоздя, - Мелиорн, скажи, где Джейс, пожалуйста.

Мелиорн молчал, и Алек, прикрыв глаза и глубоко вздохнув, всадил гвозди в его бёдра. Дикий, полный боли крик разнёсся по пустым помещениям здания, отражаясь от обшарпанных стен. Алек стоял с каменным лицом, наблюдая, как сжимается челюсть Мелиорна, как он корчится от пронизывающей ноги боли, стараясь не выпускать наружу ту палитру эмоций, которые бушевали у него в душе. Кровь, расползаясь огромным пятном, окрашивала белые брюки в алый цвет, обдавая кожу липким теплом.

\- Это всё что ты можешь, Алек? - Выкрикнул Мелиорн, плюнув ему в ноги.

Алек лишь ухмыльнулся и прицепил на гвозди зажимы «крокодилы». Достав из кармана небольшой платок, он засунул его Мелиорну в рот, после чего медленным шагом отправился к выключателю.

\- Рекомендую не выплёвывать, - с иронией в голосе сказал Алек, услышав в ответ лишь нервное мычание, чем-то похожее на «и слышу я это от педика».

Опустив выключатель вниз, пуская ток по проводам к истерзанному телу. Наблюдая, как сильно сжимаются мышцы, как скрючиваются пальцы, как трясёт Мелиорна в разные стороны, на лице Алека не дрогнул ни один мускул.

\- Где Джейс? - Вновь спросил Алек, поднимая выключатель вверх. Но в ответ опять лишь мычание, которое Алек распознал как «Катись к чёрту».

Повторение данной «процедуры» ещё несколько раз привело к тому, что между бровей у Алека залегла морщинка, но вопрос оставался прежний, как и его выражение лица.   
Алек начинал понимать, что слабеет от потери крови из-за чёртовой пули в боку, но он старался держаться как можно дольше, он должен узнать, где Камилла держит Джейса. В глазах начинало мутнеть, а уши закладывало, как пробкой от шампанского.   
Крики Мелиорна сливались в одну сплошную какофонию звуков, а разряд тока длился всё дольше. В конце концов, не выдержав, Мелиорн выплюнул платок изо рта и прокричал лишь одно слово : «Дюморт».

\- Что Дюморт? - Алек подошёл, еле держась на ногах. - Что это? Человек? Место?

\- Место, - прошептал выбившийся из сил Мелиорн, опустив голову вниз, - место, отель Дюморт принадлежит Камилле, она вчера стала владельцем, завтра там приём. Они держат его в подвале. Это всё, что я знаю. Пожалуйста ... отпусти ... ... Алек отпусти меня ...

\- За тобой скоро придут, Мелиорн, жди.

Алек, схватив пиджак, ринулся к выходу. Спускаясь по лестнице на первый этаж, он изо всех сил старался оставаться в сознании, крепко держась за перила.   
Уже на задворках сознания, на простом автомате, он с жутким скрипом открыл парадную дверь, позволяя лучам солнца, ослепляя, ударить в лицо.

 

***   
\- ... И вот я сижу в машине, никого не трогаю, думаю о статье, а тут, не пойми откуда, прыгает ко мне в машину этот весь из себя Джеймс Бонд и мчится черти куда . У меня, естественно, сердце в пятки, мимо пули летят, как в каком-то дурацком боевике, Брюса Уиллиса ещё не хватало на пару с вертолётом . Потом он на каком-то складе, мучает какого-то чувака, его крики до сих пор у меня в ушах раздаются . Потом я хватаю его в полуживом состоянии и тащу в дом , перебинтовывая эту чёртову рану, потому что в больницу ему, видите ли, нельзя. И теперь, этот секси-шпион лежит полуобнажённый на кровати, а я готовлю ему поесть. ШТОПАНЫЕ ЛАПТИ, Бейн! Где твои мозги? Надо думать головой, а не тестикулами **

За всеми этими разговорами с самим собой Магнус не заметил, как очнулся Алек и уже стоял позади него, чуть морщась от боли в боку.

\- ЧЁРТ! - Вскрикнул Магнус, тяжело дыша. - Зачем ты встал? Тебе лежать надо.

\- Где я? - Алек стоял непозволительно близко, из-за чего у Бейна сбивалось дыхание.

\- В квартире моей подруги, она в отъезде. Я подумал, что везти тебя ко мне не разумно, - Алек удивлённо вскинул брови, - ну, нас в любом случае видели вместе, хоть ты всех и перестрелял. Что? Я смотрю много фильмов.

От этих слов Алек залился смехом, тем самым смущая Магнуса.

\- Мне пора, - Алек направился к стулу, на котором висела его одежда, но Магнус, схватив его за руку, остановил.

\- Куда ты пойдёшь? В таком состоянии даже я тебя уложу.

Не успел Магнус опомниться, как лежал на кровати с заведёнными назад руками. Алек, в весьма интимной позе, нависал сверху, но почувствовав резкую боль, сразу отстранился. Белоснежная повязка пропиталась кровью, противно прилипая к коже.

\- Ложись, - Магнус встал с кровати, пытаясь уложить на неё Алека.

\- Мне нужно уходить, - Алек отбросил от себя руки Магнуса, но тот, применив уже больше силы, добился своего.

\- Упрямый малолетка! - Крикнул Бейн. - Кому ты поможешь, если еле на ногах стоишь ?! Отлежись немного, дай ране хоть чуть-чуть затянуться, а потом уже беги мир спасать!

\- Ты меня малолеткой назвал? - Брови Алека взлетели вверх, что казалось, они сейчас покинут лоб и затеряются в волосах.

\- Детка, тебе хотя бы лет двадцать есть?

\- Двадцать один.

\- Какой большой мальчик, - развёл руки в разные стороны Магнус, - ложись, поешь, а потом я сменю тебе повязку.

\- Тебе самому то сколько?

\- Двадцать семь, - Алек был сильно удивлён, ведь на первый взгляд они были ровесниками.

\- Сколько я проспал?

\- Пару часов.

\- ... Твою - Алек ринулся к пиджаку, доставая оттуда свои «шпионские игрушки», - Клэри, Саймон.

\- Алек! - Послышался голос Саймона, - наконец-то, куда ты пропал? Где ты? Ты в чьей-то квартире?

\- Да, я ... меня ранили, и сейчас я ... неважно, - Алек лёг на кровать, глядя в потолок, - Саймон, мне нужно попасть завтра в отель «Дюморт». Там будет приём у Камиллы, они держат Джейса там, по словам Мелиорна.

\- Ясно, я всё устрою. Ты сильно ранен?

\- Нет, но мне действительно пару часов лучше полежать. Отключаюсь, - Алек снял линзу и гарнитуру, засунув всё обратно в пиджак.

Магнус поставил рядом с Алеком поднос, и чудесный аромат ударил по носу, заставляя слюну выделяться с огромной скоростью. Действительно, последний раз он ел перед отлётом. Он даже в самолёте отказался от обеда.

\- Ты собираешься завтра в Дюморт? - Спросил Магнус.

\- А что? - Алек ловко орудовал ложкой, отправляя в рот очередную порцию супа.

\- Я туда завтра приглашён, - Магнус внимательно смотрел на Алека, про себя умиляясь увиденной картине. Серьёзный агент лежит в кровати, с взъерошенными волосами, и за обе щеки уплетает приготовленную Магнусом еду.

\- Детали, - в привычной для себя манере сказал Алек.

\- Я журналист. Пишу статью про отель «Дюморт».

\- Журналист, который разъезжает на Aston Martin V8 Vantage Roadster?

\- Ну, - замялся Магнус, - вообще-то, я владелец журнала, но я не большой любитель сидеть в офисе, поэтому разъезжаю по городам и странам и пишу о всяком.

\- Журналист, - подытожил Алек, доедая суп и отставляя тарелку в сторону, - если хоть слово напишешь о произошедших сегодня событиях, - Алек приблизился к Магнусу, оставляя между ними пару сантиметров, - палками на смерть забью.

\- Эээ ... это я уже понял, - Магнус забрал поднос с грязной посудой и удалился на кухню.

Вернувшись обратно в спальню, Магнус увидел уснувшего Алека. Его лицо было расслаблено - без всей напускной серьёзности и брутальности. Он бы никогда не позволил себе такого легкомыслия, заснуть рядом с незнакомым человеком, неизвестно в чьей квартире, но рядом с Магнусом он чувствовал себя со всех сторон защищённым , спокойным.   
Магнус подошёл ближе, поправив одеяло, невесомо очертив пальцами черты лица, наклонился и легонько поцеловал в висок, надеясь, что Алека это не разбудит.

Магнус сидел за ноутбуком, делая наброски будущей статьи про Лондон, когда Алек проснулся, в очередной раз морщась от боли. Но уже было немного легче, видимо рана потихоньку заживала.

\- Проснулся, Джеймс Бонд? - Улыбнулся Магнус, убирая с ног ноутбук и подходя ближе к кровати.

\- Я круче Бонда, - улыбнулся, подмигнув Алек.

\- Кто бы сомневался, я даже боюсь застрять в одном лифте с тобой и твоим раздутым самомнением, - Магнус смотрел на Алека с нежностью и заботой, стараясь не пялиться на обнажённый торс. Первый раз он не особо обращал внимание на стройное тело брюнета, стараясь вытащить пулю, - тебе надо сменить повязку.

Магнус вышел из спальни и вернулся, держа в руках всё необходимое, чтобы оказать медицинскую помощь.

\- Как ты относишься к ролевым играм? - Игриво спросил Магнус, демонстрируя аптечку, на что Алек легонько улыбнулся.

\- Откуда журналист знает, как оказывать первую медицинскую помощь? - Алек заворожённо смотрел за действиями Магнуса, как он аккуратно снял старую повязку, вытер оставшуюся от неё кровь.

\- Моя подруга, в чьей квартире мы сейчас сидим, работает врачом. Она с детства любила играть в больницу, а когда мы стали старше, она таскала меня с собой на медицинские курсы. Так и запомнил, - рассказывал Магнус, обрабатывая рану, - самое страшное было вытащить пулю. Серьёзно, Александр, у меня руки тряслись, как у наркомана с дикой ломкой. Это же жуть как больно, но ты даже не проснулся.

\- Видимо, руки врача были хорошим обезболивающим, - Алек заметил лёгкий румянец на щеках Магнуса, - спасибо тебе.

\- Обращайся, - улыбнулся Магнус, закрепляя повязку лейкопластырем.

Закончив с перевязкой, Магнус не мог найти сил заставить себя перестать разглядывать Алека . Его рука сама, будто на автопилоте, потянулась к плечу, где красовался небольшой шрам. Будто заворожённый, он опустил руку на грудь, накрывая бледную полоску, напоминающую шрам от резаной раны. Магнус чувствовал, как напрягаются мышцы Алека, его тяжёлое дыхание.   
Сглотнув ком, застрявший в горле, Магнус поднял голову, встречаясь с небесно-голубыми глазами. Дыхание перехватило, и в комнате стало намного жарче, чем было пару минут назад.   
Провалами в памяти Магнус никогда не страдал, но он никак не мог вспомнить, как они встретились губами. Поцелуй был такой нежный, такой невинный и лёгкий, что было страшно открывать глаза, чтобы не спугнуть.   
Руки Алека медленно расстёгивали рубашку, открывая прекрасный вид на грудь цвета бронзы, моментально припадая к ней поцелуями, срывая с чужих губ тихий стон.   
Магнус старался не спешить, зная, что от резких движений рана Алека будет пульсировать адской болью . Постепенно избавившись от одежды, от последнего барьера, разделявшего два горячих тела, парни оказались в таком желанном горизонтальном положении. Магнус навис над Алеком, медленно покрывая его тело нежными поцелуями, начиная с шеи, опускаясь ниже и ниже, выцеловывая каждый шрамик, который смог найти.   
Обжигающие поцелуи в живот, около пупка, губы Магнуса уверенно стремились все ниже, пробегая языком по стволу уже вставшего члена. Алек забыл обо всём на свете, когда рот Магнуса накрыл его член. Медленные движения головы, и каждый раз казалось, вот-что вот член останется без горячего плотного ощущения рта, но нет, он вновь и вновь его заглатывал, вырывая возбуждённые стоны. Медленные, сводящие с ума своей неспешностью движения, и Алек, не выдерживая, начал сам толкаться Магнусу в рот, насаживая его всё глубже.

Магнус посмотрел на Алека, и увиденная развратная картина начинала возбуждать ещё сильнее. Всклоченные волосы, приоткрытый от стонов рот, влажное тело, которое само пытается двигаться.   
Со стороны Алека вид был не менее возбуждающим, особенно когда Магнус выпустил его член изо рта, облизываясь, разрывая тоненькую ниточку слюны между членом и припухшими губами .

Магнус вернулся к губам Алека, передавая ему его собственный вкус, сплетая языки.   
Он сел на Алека верхом, не отводя от него взгляда карих глаз, вобрал в рот его пальцы, посасывая, играя, пропуская язык между пальцами. Магнус сжал собственный член в намерении получить ещё больше удовольствия , хотя, казалось бы, это сделать уже невозможно.   
Нащупав мокрыми пальцами тугое колечко мышц, Алек осторожно проник внутрь, вошёл глубже, почти вытащил пальцы, вошёл ещё раз ...

Алек вытащил пальцы, отвёл руку Магнуса в сторону и сам сжал его член. Магнус завёл руку за спину и направил Алека в себя, принимая на всю длину, желая чувствовать больше, глубже. Он сам задавал темп, одновременно насаживаясь на член Алека и толкаясь ему в руку. Сильнее, ... сильнее

Хотелось большего, гораздо большего - и не в медленном темпе, предложенном изначально, а в диком первобытном ритме. Но едва Алек порывался ускориться, как Магнус пресекал его попытки, стараясь не причинять боли, вместо этого даря наслаждение, долгое, мучительное.   
Алек никогда и никому бы не позволил делать ничего подобного , предпочитая вести, но с Магнусом было всё иначе.

Вид такого Магнуса заставлял огонь в теле Алека разгораться сильнее и сильнее , до жгучей сладкой боли. Прикрытые глаза, распухшие губы, прилипшая ко лбу чёлка ... Алек не имел возможности действовать самому, поэтому одной рукой он до синяков сжимал бедро Магнуса , другой же игрался с бусинкой светло-коричневого соска.   
Чувствуя приближение оргазма, Алек привстал, не обращая внимания на резкую боль в боку, обхватив Магнуса обеими руками вокруг спины, насаживая на себя сильнее и резче. Впиваясь зубами в нежную кожу шеи, жадно, страстно, нетерпеливо, отчего Магнус кончил с глухим стоном. Он выгнулся дугой, сжимая член Алека внутри себя, одним своим видом доводя того до оргазма ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Крокодилы — это универсальные зажимы для измерительных, промышленных и образовательных целей, обеспечивающие надежное временное присоединение кабеля к клемме или опорной точке сжатием пружинных захватов.
> 
> **Тести́кулы — яички, парные мужские гонады, в которых образуются мужские половые клетки — сперматозоиды и стероидные гормоны, в основном тестостерон.


	3. Chapter 3

Отель Дюморт встречал гостей, пропуская их в большой холл, выполненный в торжественно-нарядном стиле. Белый мраморный пол с чёрными вкраплениями, две массивные ониксовые колонны с позолоченными украшениями сверху придавали интерьеру благородный шик и шарм, создавая уют и необычную атмосферу роскоши. Изогнутая лестница с фигурной металлической балюстрадой вела на второй этаж, где взору гостей открывалась великолепная галерея, украшенная огромной фреской.

Гостей провожали в зал, по стилю напоминающий эпоху Людовика XVI: изысканная антикварная мебель, декоративные панели, украшенные золотыми листьями, канделябры и бронзовые настенные подсвечники. Старинные гравюры, расшитые вручную шторы из шёлковой тафты придавали интерьеру величественность , которая удовлетворит даже самого взыскательного гостя.   
Весь этот изыск дополняли высокие окна, которые по традиции дизайнеры оформили тяжёлыми роскошными драпировками.

\- Клэри, - Алек разгуливал по залу, сливаясь с толпой и собирая информацию, - Мелиорн сказал, что они держат Джейса в подвале, как к нему пройти?

\- Только через кухню, - раздался звонкий голос в ухе, и Алек моментально ретировался за дверью, из которой постоянно выныривали официанты в чёрно-белых костюмах.

Суматоха и крики шеф-повара были только на руку, потому что на Алека никто не обращал внимания, что позволило ему ловко прошмыгнуть в единственную дверь, которая, как не удивительно, вела вниз.

Алек аккуратно ступал на каждую ступеньку, стараясь не создавать лишнего шума. Голоса, доносящиеся из кухни, постепенно стихали, сменяясь голосами охранников, которые, видимо, сторожили пленника.   
Незаметно выглянув из-за угла, Алек подсчитал уровень опасности и, чуть пошумев, привлёк внимание трёх огромных мужиков. Ну, честное слово, как на подбор, видимо Камилла устраивает кастинг, когда набирает себе людей в охрану.

Алека ещё в детстве научили чувствовать затылком, когда кто-то приближается, поэтому, даже не выглядывая из-за угла, он спокойно рассчитал, через сколько секунд появятся охранники и можно будет нападать .   
Заметив выглядывающее дуло, Алек резко вывернул мужчине руку, выбивая у него пистолет, и, заехав локтем в нос, оттолкнул его ногой. Увернувшись от другого нападающего, брюнет прикрылся третьим, который и получил пулю, предназначавшуюся Алеку. И он благодарил всех Богов за то, что пистолет был с глушителем, потому что встретить толпу, прибежавшую на звуки выстрелов, не входило в его планы.   
Ловко расправившись с тем, что осталось от «охраны», Алек открыл дверь подвала. Джейс сидел на стуле, прикованный руками и ногами, прямо как Мелиорн, когда его пытал Алек, и брюнет даже боялся подумать, что они вытворяли с его другом. На нём были только брюки, и можно было легко заметить ножевые раны и синяки на теле . Джейс что-то напевал себе под нос и, закинув голову назад, истерично засмеялся. Зрачки были расширены так сильно, что от радужки осталась лишь тонкая, еле заметная полоса, отчего глаза казались чёрными.

\- Твою мать! Джейс! Чем они тебя накачали? - Не получив вразумительного ответа, Алек освободил Джейса от оков и, натянув на него рубашку с пиджаком, которые валялись рядом на столе, направился к выходу.

Открыв дверь, парни столкнулись с неприятным сюрпризом в виде очередной порции тучного мужика, но прежде чем Алек успел среагировать, послышался металлический звон, больше похожий на гул, и мужчина, закатив глаза, рухнул на пол.

\- Магнус? - И без того большие глаза Алека увеличились вдвое. - Какого чёрта ты здесь делаешь?

\- Александр, вот ты, вроде бы, мир спасаешь, а память у тебя дырявая, как тёрка, - Магнус вертел в руках массивную сковороду, широко улыбаясь, - я сегодня беру интервью у вашей злодейки, которая мечтает поработить весь мир.

\- Как ты узнал, что я здесь? Тебя убить могли из-за твоего любопытного носа!

\- Сладкий, я видел, как ты сюда шёл, хватит разыгрывать истерику.

\- Алек, это что ещё за птичка экзотическая? - Джейс смерил Магнуса затуманенным взглядом, положив голову Алеку на плечо. Азиат, оценив внешний вид Джейса, сразу понял, что тот под кайфом.

\- Так, ладно, все на выход, - скомандовал брюнет, выталкивая парней в коридор, - пора выбираться из этого дерьма.

Алек передал Джейса Магнусу, чтобы тот тащил его на себе, так Алеку было бы легче среагировать в случае опасности. Те несколько человек, кого он вырубил по дороге к подвалу, ещё не пришли в себя, поэтому, без приключений пробравшись обратно в зал, Алек усадил Джейса на стул и спрятал за широкой шторой в надежде, что его белобрысая задница в таком состоянии не нарвётся на неприятности.

\- Как же я хочу потрахаться, - напоследок кинул Джейс пялясь на Магнуса, - знаешь, у нас получился бы отличный секс.

\- Давай, ты лучше поспишь, - прошипел, Алек, понимая что под кайфом можно сказать что угодно, но съездить другу в челюсть рука всё равно дико чесалась.

Магнус же, поймав на себе грозный взгляд Алека, не скрывая паники, поднял руки вверх в жесте поражения, мол: «Александр, детка, я весь твой и раздвину свои стройные ножки только для тебя».

\- И что ты будешь делать дальше? - Поинтересовался Магнус.

\- Видишь Камиллу? - Алек указал пальцем на стройную блондинку в золотом вечернем платье, - у неё на шее кулон, в котором находится флешка с важной информацией, мне нужно как-нибудь его стянуть, поэтому ...

\- Это не составит труда, - Магнус было уже направился к Камилле, как его за руку перехватил Алек, оттягивая назад.

\- Ты что творишь? На месте оставайся, не хватало ещё ...

\- Александр, во-первых у меня с ней интервью, а во-вторых, как ты мог заметить прошлой ночью, - Магнус подошёл ближе, поправляя Алеку галстук, - у меня волшебные руки, и стянуть эту безделушку дело двух секунд.

Алек смотрел в след удаляющемуся Магнусу и корил себя за то , что, будучи серьёзным взрослым секретным агентом, не может остановить прозорливого журналиста. Тем более, если об этом узнает Тесса, то его подвесят за его же «орешки» и будут хохотать в голос. Втягивать в такие дела «гражданских» запрещено, хотя он втянул Магнуса ещё тогда, когда позволил ему скакать на своем члене. Не то, чтобы ему не понравилось, даже наоборот, это могло бы стать прекрасным хобби, но всё-таки.   
И даже сейчас, наблюдая, как Магнус вовлёк девушку в танец, о чём-то мило с ней воркуя, Алека изнутри пожирал огромный червяк по имени «дикая ревность». Было невыносимо смотреть, как его рука скользила по её талии, сокращая между ними дистанцию, как она шептала ему что-то на ухо, хитро улыбаясь, а то, как её ножка скользнула по его бедру, стало последней каплей. И либо Магнус великолепный актёр, либо Алек убьёт Камиллу, а Магнуса забьёт её же трупом.

\- Клэри, флешка у меня, - не в состоянии расцепить челюсть от злости, процедил Алек, смотря, как Магнус возвращается обратно, пряча что-то в руке, - вызывай ребят, пускай берут Камиллу, потому что если она заметит пропажу, то искать эту стерву мы будем очень и очень долго.

\- Держите, мистер Бонд, - Магнус, явно собой довольный, протянул Алеку кулон.

\- Пора уходить, - потормошив Джейса, прошептал Алек, чтобы его никто не услышал, - скоро здесь будет немного шумно.

Обойдя зал, как можно дальше от Камиллы, парни проскользнули на улицу, вдыхая свежий воздух. Джейс уже более менее нормально держался на ногах, постепенно приходя в себя. Парни отошли от отеля, прячась за углом соседнего здания, где спокойно можно было отдышаться и привести блондина в адекватное состояние.

\- Магнус, ты на машине? - Спросил Алек, получая в ответ уверенный кивок, - подгони её быстрее сюда, Джейса не должны увидеть люди Камиллы, по крайней мере, пока их не повяжут.

Но не успев сделать и одного шага, Бейн почувствовал тепло чужих губ. Моментально отвечая на такой порыв, Магнус приоткрыл рот, пропуская язык Алека и позволяя ему хозяйничать и доминировать в этой борьбе. Это был страстный и горячий поцелуй, с нотками отчаяния и горести, и в этот момент Магнус понял, что когда он вернётся, Александра уже не будет.

 

  
_**2 месяца спустя** _

Магнус поднимался на лифте высотного здания своего журнала, проговаривая про себя цифры, которые на табло лифта светились ярким красным цветом. 3 ... 4 ... 5 ... 6 ... Настроение маячило на отметке «удовлетворительно», но даже кофе в картонном стаканчике с надписью «Старбакс» не мог его вывести хотя бы на уровень «выше среднего». Он даже прихватил с собой шоколадный маффин, в надежде поднять уровень эндорфинов в организме.   
Полностью погружённый в работу, Магнус старался не думать о событиях двухмесячной давности, но любые пути его размышлений рано или поздно приводили к таинственному голубоглазому агенту . В памяти постоянно всплывали моменты тех двух дней, которые они провели вместе, и от этого становилось ещё хуже. И ведь даже рассказать никому нельзя, что ты три раза спас упругую задницу, на которую всю оставшуюся жизнь готов молиться. Нельзя за бокалом вина рассказать друзьям, как ты ловко огрел огромного бугая сковородкой, чтобы твой идеальный идеал и его удутый дружок могли выбраться из того дерьма , что они заварили.   
Иногда Магнус ощущал себя барышней старого кино, где главная героиня влюбляется в сексапильного шпиона, а в конце фильма они голые убегают навстречу закату . Но осознание того, что они могут никогда больше не встретиться, щемило душу, распространяя противную горечь по всему организму.

Двери лифта разошлись в разные стороны, выпуская мужчину в шумный коридор. Работа уже во всю кипела, и сотрудники напоминали маленьких пчёлок, мечущихся туда сюда, стараясь выполнить разнообразные поручения и сдать все материалы в срок .   
Лакированные туфли от John Lobb отстукивали маленькими каблуками незамысловатый ритм, который разносился эхом по всему помещению, отражаясь от стен, увешанных обложками популярных выпусков этого журнала. И как сотрудники определяли, что шаги принадлежат начальнику, оставалось загадкой этого века.

\- Доброе утро, Кэт, - Магнус поприветствовал помощницу, забирая с её стола почту и скрываясь за дверями своего кабинета.

Просторный светлый зал с панорамными окнами сразу располагал к себе своим минимализмом и отсутствием вычурных деталей. Небольшой кожаный диванчик со стеклянным столиком стояли недалеко от окон, что позволяло любоваться шикарным видом и днём и вечером, особенно, когда Магнус не хотел идти домой и специально задерживался на работе. Чуть поодаль стоял широкий шкаф с множеством полок, усыпанных разнообразными книгами, журналами и папками, несколькими сувенирами из деловых поездок, а у дальней стены, прямо напротив двери, стоял рабочий стол, заваленный бумагами, буклетами и набросками, а несчастный ноутбук был заклеен цветными стикерами с разнообразными напоминаниями и пометками.

Поставив стаканчик с кофе на стол, внимание Магнуса привлекло то, что посередине стол был расчищен от бумаг, а на их месте лежала роскошная венецианская маска. Полностью закрывающая лицо золотая основа, была усыпана огромным количеством блёсток, а по краям обшита чёрным тонким кружевом. Огромные чёрные перья распушились в разные стороны, а несколько пёрышек малинового цвета спадали набок, словно чёлка. Магнус невольно потянулся к своим волосам, пропуская сквозь пальцы малиновые пряди, в которые выкрасился пару дней назад, и сердце, словно забыв как работать, на миг остановилось, но лишь для того, чтобы в ускоренном темпе заработать снова, выбивая всю землю из-под ног. Ощущение полёта и резкого торможения перед падением заставило лёгкие сжаться , не давая доступ кислороду.   
Слегка дрожащими от переполняющих эмоций руками Магнус взял маску и , развернувшись к шкафу, поставил её на одну из полок, ещё несколько минут ею любуясь. Магнус сразу понял, от кого подарок, и ему даже не было страшно, не было жуткого чувства дискомфорта от осознания того, что за ним наблюдают. Наоборот, по телу словно расплывался тёплый густой шоколад, согревая душу.

Под маской оказался белый конверт. Широкая улыбка расплылась от уха до уха и, предвкушая содержимое, Магнус вскрыл послание. В его руках оказался авиабилет до Венеции и маленькая записка : _**«Ресторан Terrazza Danieli, 9 вечера»**_  
За одно мгновение на лице Магнуса сменился весь спектр эмоций . Один маленький клочок бумажки заставил его сердце совершить двойной кульбит , впрыскивая в кровь адреналин, чтобы как можно быстрее оказаться в городе любви и романтики . Взглянув на часы, Бейн отметил, что до вылета ещё больше пяти часов, но работать уже смысла не было, всё равно он ни на чём уже не мог сосредоточиться . Поэтому, вылетев из кабинета и дав своей помощнице поручения на ближайшие дни , Магнус отправился домой собирать чемодан.

 

  
***   
Прилетев, Магнус сразу же поселился в отеле Даньели. Во-первых, он был ближе всего к ресторану, в котором было назначено свидание, а во-вторых, и Магнус ещё долго усмехался этому факту, в этом отеле снимали фильм «Турист» с Джонни Деппом и Анджелиной Джоли в главных ролях . Магнус посмотрел этот фильм, как только их с Алеком дороги разошлись в разные стороны . Этот фильм тоже про шпионов, и он идеально подходил для того, чтобы поностальгировать, ну и немножко похандрить.

С перелётом, поездкой от аэропорта до отеля, заселением и прочими мелочами время летело незаметно, чему Магнус был несказанно рад. И когда до встречи оставался всего лишь час, он нервно ходил по своему номеру, постоянно поглядывая на часы и одёргивая полы синего пиджака. Да и перед выходом ещё минут пять крутился перед зеркалом. Подняв ворот рубашки в мелкую бело-голубую клетку и спрятав уголки под пиджаком, Магнус покинул номер.

В ресторане его встретил администратор за высокой стойкой, приветствуя на английском языке с лёгким акцентом.

\- Добрый вечер, - Магнус улыбнулся администратору, бегая глазами по залу ресторана, - у меня на девять часов назначена встреча, но я ...

\- Ваше имя, - перебил его администратор, видя растерянность посетителя.

\- Магнус Бейн.

Пробежавшись по списку в большом блокноте, молодой человек вернул своё внимание Магнусу.

\- Магнус Бейн, вот, ваш столик забронирован на террасе, - указав рукой в сторону выхода на противоположной стороне, - с него открывается чудесный вид на Гранд канал, наслаждайтесь отдыхом. Вас проводят.

Рядом с Магнусом молниеносно оказался официант и, натянув дежурную рабочую улыбку, проводил к столику, предлагая меню.   
Вид и правда был шикарным. Почти скрывшееся солнце отбрасывало последние лучи, окрашивая небо в тёплые оттенки оранжевого и жёлтого, плавно смешивая с нежно-фиолетовым и синим. Вечерние огни украшали город, даря чувство уюта и нежности, а шустрые туристы вкушали жизнь ночной Венеции.   
Облокотившись о перила террасы, Магнус всматривался вдаль Гранд канала, наслаждаясь тёплым ветерком и ароматом цветов, свисающих вниз по террасе. Руки предательски дрожали, а в животе, словно тугой узел, зарождалось волнение от столь долгого ожидания. В голове Магнус прокручивал миллион вариантов того, как начать разговор, как пройдёт вечер, как он поведёт себя, когда снова посмотрит в эти невероятные голубые глаза-океаны. И погружённый в свои думы Магнус легонько вздрогнул, когда вокруг его талии обвились сильные руки, а такие знакомые пухлые губы оставили сладкий поцелуй на шее , по вызывая всему телу крохотные мурашки. Его Александр, его защитник рядом.   
И закрыв глаза, Магнус понял, что всё стало на свои места, как будто не хватало маленького, но такого важного кусочка пазла.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Маленький горячий бонус

Маленькие столики, застеленные белоснежными скатертями, были расставлены в два ряда и великодушно принимали разносольных гостей, которые с огромным упоением рассматривали интерьер и открывающийся с террасы вид. Стильные светильники отбрасывали приглушённый жёлтый свет, придавая обстановке интимность, а восхитительный аромат цветов завораживал не хуже дорогого парфюма. Тихие разговоры на разных языках обволакивали всё вокруг, но абсолютно не мешали наслаждаться вечером.  
Бокалы на изящных тонких ножках наполнялись изысканными винами, разнося очаровательный звон по всему заведению и позволяя напиткам дополнять собой разнообразные блюда.

Официанты ловко лавировали между столиками, принимая заказы и разливая напитки посетителям, надеясь на щедрые чаевые. Поэтому, записав в блокнот названия блюд, молодой парнишка в белом длинном фартуке лучезарно улыбнулся, пообещав, что скоро заказ будет готов, и оставил Алека и Магнуса наедине в романтической, почти интимной обстановке.

— Я боялся, что ты не приедешь, — честно признался Алек, не отрывая взгляда от очаровательных глаз, от которых сердце заходилось в бешеном ритме, рискуя выпрыгнуть из груди, переломав все рёбра.

— Неужели серьёзный агент чего-то боится? — положив подбородок на сцепленные пальцы, Магнус широко улыбнулся, до конца не веря, что это на самом деле с ним происходит. Иногда проскальзывала мысль, будто он напился и опять уснул перед телевизором. Он так часто мечтал об этой встрече, что ощущение нереальности происходящего иногда давало о себе знать, неприятно затягивая огромный узел, где-то в районе солнечного сплетения.

— Знаешь, провал миссии очень сильно бьёт по самооценке.

— Так это всё миссия? И кто же цель? Какие задачи? — Магнус облизнул губы, и на этом, казалось бы, невинном жесте Алек на мгновение завис, разгоняя в разные стороны картинки эротического содержания у себя в голове.

— Боюсь, если я тебе расскажу, мне придётся тебя убить.

— Боже, Александр, какое клише! Я уверен, что ты можешь придумать что-нибудь более оригинальное.

 

  
***  
— Дааа…ещё, — простонал Магнус, когда Алек впечатал его в стену гостиничного номера и впился зубами в шею, прикусывая взбухшую венку.

Раздвинув полы уже расстёгнутой рубашки в разные стороны, Алек блуждал по разгорячённому телу Бейна, до приятной боли стискивая кожу. Они начали ещё в лифте, наплевав на то, что кроме них в кабине стоял ещё один мужчина. Но тот как-то очень быстро ретировался, возможно, даже вышел не на своём этаже, предпочитая подняться по лестнице. По дороге от лифта до номера парни в порыве страсти сбили один из плафонов, отчего тот начал коситься влево, рискуя вот-вот оказаться на полу.

Алек вернулся поцелуями к губам, наглым образом пробираясь языком в рот, собирая с губ вкус шоколадного десерта, который заказывал Магнус. В этой битве явно вёл Алек, ловко орудуя губами, языком, зубами, словно выпивая каждой вздох и стон Магнуса, которые вырывались, когда брюнет проходился своим возбуждением по его паху, вынуждая толкаться навстречу.  
Пиджаки и рубашки уже давно валялись на полу, и каждое касание кожи к коже обжигало, словно раскалённым железом, оставляя клеймо. Хотелось слиться воедино, до болезненной ломки прижимаясь друг к другу, чтобы между телами не осталось ни единого просвета.

— Так более оригинально? — прошептал Алек, задевая мочку уха острыми зубами.

— Так вот какие у тебя задачи в этой миссии? — Магнус скользнул рукой вниз, сжимая сквозь брюки уже твёрдый член Алека, слушая его тихое шипение.

— Главное, чтобы цель осталась довольна, — брюнет ловко расправился с ремнём и застёжкой и, грубо развернув Бейна к себе спиной, резко стянул с него брюки вместе с бельём.

Сильные руки медленно скользили вверх по стройным бёдрам, задерживаясь на ягодицах, сминая их и раздвигая в стороны. Алек скользнул между ними языком, чётко расслышав возбуждённый стон и то, как Магнус впечатался лбом в стену.  
Магнус выгибался и стонал, как шлюха, даже не думая о том, что сейчас горячий язык агента международного масштаба находился внутри него. То, как он вылизывал раз за разом упругое колечко мышц, просто сводило с ума, вырывая приглушённое _«Чёрт»_.

Скользнув последний раз между половинок, Алек провёл языком вверх по позвоночнику, собирая солёные капельки пота. Магнус тяжело дышал, тем самым вызывая довольную улыбку агента. В ушах жутко шумело, но, даже сквозь такую пелену возбуждения, Магнус услышал, как вжикнула молния на брюках Алека, через секунду ощущая на себе прикосновение горячей плоти.  
Алек почти скользнул пальцами внутрь, как любовник увернулся и перехватил его руку.

— Нет…хочу сразу, — облизав засохшие губы, попросил Магнус, словно кошка прогибаясь в пояснице. Горячий, покорный, пропитанный возбуждением.

Алек зарылся носом в густые тёмные волосы, вдыхая сладковатый запах лака для волос, прикусил тонкую кожу на шее, вылизывая жадно и мокро, чувствуя, как частит пульс. Щеки Магнуса покрылись возбуждённым румянцем, а на висках появилась лёгкая испарина из-за томительного ожидания. И Алек, вжимаясь своим стояком между его ягодицами, оставляя на коже влажный след, издеваясь, начал покачиваться, имитируя толчки, чувствуя, как по телу Магнуса пробежала дрожь.  
Рука Алека опустилась на пах, сжимая стоящий член в ладони, проведя большим пальцем по головке, будто на пробу, размазывая естественную смазку.

— Пожалуйста… — мольбы Магнуса возбуждают ещё сильнее, хотя кажется, что дальше уже просто некуда.

Брюнет до синяков сжимал его бёдра, сминал ладонями ягодицы, надавливая головкой на тугой вход, слушая сладкие крики вперемешку со стонами. И моментально задавая дикий животный ритм, Алек начал вбивать Магнуса в стену, отчего та стала жалобно трястись, заставляя соседей смутиться и сделать телевизор громче. Магнус хрипло стонал в такт толчкам, подаваясь навстречу, насаживаясь глубже.  
Внутри так горячо, туго, что просто сносило крышу.  
Магнус кричал до хрипоты в горле каждый раз, когда головка проезжалась по простате. И, сгорая в этом пожаре, парни кончили почти одновременно, крупно вздрагивая всем телом. Магнус, чувствуя внутри себя горячее семя Алека, излился на стену, абсолютно наплевав на то, о чём подумает горничная, когда придёт убирать номер.  
Алек вышел из него не сразу, продолжая медленно покачиваться, ловя отголоски оргазма, вжимаясь лицом в плечо Магнуса и слушая его сбитое дыхание.

Для такого длительного ожидания одного раза парням показалось мало и, переведя дыхание, Алек увёл Магнуса в сторону кровати, укладывая его на спину и закидывая его ноги себе на плечи. Наклонившись, Алек жадно поцеловал, вылизывая рот, трахая языком до тех пор, пока Магнус не начал полузадушенно мяукать под ним и пошло прижиматься задницей к его паху, прося о большем.  
Внутри Бейна было ещё влажно и мокро после недавних обжиманий у стены, отчего Алек захлёбывался возбуждением и сладко стонал.

И не важно, что у них разные жизни, неважно, сколько ещё ночей они смогут провести вместе, главное, что теперь они не отпустят друг друга, наплевав на любые обстоятельства.  
А жить вместе и завести собаку — всегда можно успеть…


End file.
